1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring state detecting device for vehicle for detecting the wiring state between apparatuses mounted on a vehicle, such as sensors and actuators, and operation control means for controlling the operation of the sensors or the like, and indicating the detected wiring state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent year, car electronics has progressed, and accordingly, EFI control devices and other control devices have been mounted on a vehicle. To these control devices are usually connected a large number of sensors and actuators. When the wiring work is finished in an assembly line, or when the vehicle is inspected, the wiring has been checked on every wire by means of a tester or the like after wires are disconnected from each other.
The above described checking method requires a large number of steps since recently, the number of wires is greatly increased.